Weasley Crisis
by tecachan
Summary: It has been a couple months since Voldemort's defeat and wizards and witches all over Britain are still rejoicing. One family though is in the middle of the biggest crisis to ever befall them. Their eldest son, who had married a French half-Veela during the middle of the war, was inconsolable after being dumped and discovering his wife cheated on him.
1. 1 - Consolation Prize

Wesley Crisis

Summary: It has been a couple months since Voldemort's defeat and wizards and witches all over Britain are still rejoicing. One family though is in the middle of the biggest crisis to ever befall them. Their eldest son, who had married a French half-Veela during the middle of the war, was inconsolable after being dumped and discovering his wife cheated on him.

Warnings: Slash (Male on Male). Threesome. Alive Fred because I don't want to deal with that. Rated M you know why.

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter and don't make money out of it.

A/N: This is a Christmas gift to my friend JP who asked for a Bill/Charlie/Harry pairing, and as per his request is also posted on AO3. Sorry for procrastinating so much iwi

There is a sequel/side story made for my friend manuzy who asked for a Weasley Twins/someone pairing (which I ended up doing with Draco because I can't get enough of him). Keep tuned for more

* * *

1 - Consolation Prize

Harry felt odd. Here he was in the middle of a meeting to deal with the Weasleys most recent family crisis. No one expected Fleur to act in such a way. Well, no one but Harry. Fleur was a nice enough girl, but he remembered from fourth year how shallow she seemed and acted. After seeing her worried persona in the second task, he thought she had more depth to her character. In the end, Harry was wrong. She just wanted a handsome and rich man by her side. Bill was handsome, no one could question that, but he wasn't rich. He made some good money as a Curse Breaker but not near enough to satisfy her; she also hated that he always sent some to help the family.

While all the Weasleys were discussing what to do next, Harry could only think their ideas were all wrong. Bill didn't need anyone hovering; he needed space. He needed to mourn. Bill lost a loved one. Sure, the woman was still alive, but for him, it was like the woman he fell in love with and married was dead. He couldn't see the woman he loved anymore. Having lost Sirius and Remus, Harry understood. He was even mourning Snape of all people.

"What do you think, Harry?" Everyone looked his way as Ginny asked his opinion.

He sighed taking off his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose. He put them back and shook his head, all the while waiting for them to forget about him and go on discussing their own ideas. No such luck for him, he used it all defeating the Dark Lord of the century. "I think we should leave him alone." They all started talking at the same time, except for Charlie, Percy and Arthur, so Harry lifted his hand to stop their rambling, which miraculously worked. "I know you all feel powerless now. I know you want to do something for him but he is mourning. The best you can do now is give him time and space to deal with it any way he wants. I'm not saying to ignore him, but pressuring him to talk will do him no good. Bill is strong, he will recover." _He will find someone worthier_.

* * *

Charlie was observing his family getting ahead of themselves again knowing they would only end up hurting Bill even more. Charlie never liked his brother's wife, but then again he wasn't exactly close to his family since he left to care for his dragons. He didn't really know the girl so he refrained from commenting on his impressions. The only time he saw her, aside from the wedding, was a few years back during the TriWizard Tournament's first task. She was more worried about her clothes than the dragon or the task.

The upside of the meeting was getting to see Harry. He had grown up into quite the handsome man. He wasn't that wee lad rushing through the night with Ron carrying a baby dragon. Nor was he the boy who was crazy enough to use a broom to outmanoeuvre a dragon. He heard he also had quite the rivalry with a boy named Draco. Maybe it was Charlie's luck that Harry was somewhat obsessed with dragons. Or, perhaps, it was just his wishful thinking.

Now everyone was stunned silent after Harry's speech. Charlie couldn't have used better words to describe Bill's situation. Mourning. That Fleur girl was certainly dead to his brother now; still, it hurtled to think about what she had done. If it hurt _him_ to think about it, Charlie could only imagine it was even worse for his brother. From the look on Bill's face, he thought so too and was grateful to Harry.

* * *

Ron really had a knack for making friends. Harry had surmised well what he was going through. He was mourning the loss of his love. He would get better, this wasn't his first girlfriend by any means but he had married her and promised to spend the rest of their lives together. It didn't even last a year before she was screwing some other guy, in their bed no less. He would definitely get better, she wasn't worth all that pain; still, he needed time since his love for her was as real as it could be.

He saw his brother Charlie look at him. Soon enough all eyes would be on him, so he better do it on his own terms. "Thank you, Harry." Such a simple sentence had everyone whipping their heads in his direction. He sat down next to his _saviour;_ he even chuckled at the non-intended pun. "Sorry for eavesdropping. I just came down for a cup of tea."

"Are you all right, dear?" His mother asked already starting to hover. He sighed and nodded. There wasn't much he could do at this point. He understood his family was worried and wanted to help. He still thought they would help better by treating him like normal, not like he had a terminal disease and there was no spell or potion available for treatment.

A cup of hot tea was placed in front of him. Turning to look who was actually paying attention to what he said, he saw Harry's smile that was more like a grimace. He smiled back and took his cup of tea to his room. He had to prepare to go back to work; he doubted the goblins would give him any more time off than they already had.

* * *

A week after the Weasley meeting found Harry in a Gringotts office with Bill. Harry was blushing hard at all charges the goblin was reciting against him. It was war, damn it. He wasn't thinking about the consequences of breaking into Gringotts.

"That's quite a lot of charges, Harry." He whistled. "So Fangnar, what exactly does he owe Gringotts? If I remember right, you don't charge for thievery when you don't catch the culprit."

Harry whipped his head up at that comment. "What?!" What did he mean by saying they didn't charge if they didn't catch the thieves?

"Yes. As much as we want to ship you off to prison, we did not catch you. Alas, we saw you in the act, but we still did not catch you. Therefore, we will only charge for the damage caused. How do you intend to pay?"

"Basilisk's parts." Harry didn't have time to think of the value. He remembered Hermione mentioning they fetched a high price and the one he killed in second year was still intact in the chamber. "I have a dead Basilisk ready to harvest. I think there are some skins too. I heard they fetch a good price."

Fangnar and Bill were looking at him with incredulous eyes. Maybe Harry couldn't use the Basilisk. It should fall on Hogwarts property... "Sorry. Maybe I cannot use it. It is not exactly mine, you see." Damn him and his honesty.

"What do you mean" Fangnar recovered first.

"I killed it during my second year in the Chamber of Secrets. So it's Hogwarts property, right?"

Fangnar only shook his head. Bill still had the incredulous look. "The Chamber is not listed as part of Hogwarts assets. It belongs to whoever is able to make a claim. As you killed its guardian and Slytherin's heir, you should be its new owner. Actually, you are able to claim any possessions of the Dark Lord together with your Lordships."

"Lordships?" Bill finally recovered. "I thought he had done that already." He was frowning.

"He didn't. He still uses only his trust fund."

"Harry, you should claim your Lordships already. You have a responsibility to managing your states and monies. Just because goblins have some of the best managers doesn't mean you can slack."

"Sorry if I was busy fighting for my life and surviving a Dark Lord _again._ And sorry if I didn't have any time to deal with banking stuff after killing said Dark Lord and dealing with being orphaned for the third time in my life." Harry just got up and left to his home. At least at Grimmauld Place, he didn't have to deal with people judging him. He should have known better, no matter the time or situation people would always judge him wrong.

* * *

Bill sat there watching Harry stomp his way out of Fangnar's office. He really had screwed up this time. The only person to understand him and try to talk his family into leaving him alone to mourn his loss was now mad at him. And with reason. Sure, it hurt to be dumped by his beloved wife but he Harry had lost all his family. His parents on that fateful night, his godfather and his step godfather. He couldn't even visit his godson yet because Tonks' mother didn't let him. Of course, he wouldn't think about money and inheritances. It was truly stupid of him to say Harry was slacking when he had much more to deal with than he did.

He sighed and asked Fangnar a list of everything Harry needed to take care of and a copy of the reparations to be done to Gringotts. He said his goodbyes and went after Harry; most likely, he had gone to Grimmauld Place. Bill remembered his youngest brother saying something about Harry living there now.

* * *

Bill was currently laying on his bed and reflecting on his actions. Harry was more distant since Bill's screw up at the bank. He didn't come quite as often to the Burrow and didn't receive anyone in his house. Bill knew from the goblins that Harry started dealing with his inheritances and the goblins had harvested his Basilisk and even found an egg in the Chamber. The egg was secured in a vault of its own and the money made from the Basilisk was split half to the bank and half to Hogwarts. The value of the ingredients and skin was so high that the half received by the goblins put Harry right at the top of the list of the best clients. He didn't need to worry about his financial situation now since the goblins _had_ his best interests in mind.

Bill was one of the warders and curse-breakers working with the Hogwarts wards. There was some nasty stuff there. Beginning with the rumoured curse on the DADA position, which was quite real, until the tangled mess that was the school's wards. They were putting some new wards and charms for safety. The money from the Basilisk helped pay for all the reconstruction of the school, and to renew the parts that were still standing. McGonagall even had enough to offer a decent salary to the new teachers; they were still temporary for the next school year.

From what he heard from the Headmistress, the next year would be spent reformulating the Hogwarts Curriculum and searching for permanent teachers. If they opened something related to warding and curse-breaking, Bill would definitely apply. He had never thought about teaching but now he wanted to settle down. Working freelance to Gringotts was all good and nice but meant he had to be away most of the time. Thinking back on his relationship with Fleur, he knew it wasn't meant to last. Neither of them was ready to give up their lives to support the other. In the end, they had proven people right. They had married because of the war and separated right after.

It still hurt to think of it but working and trying to think of a way to be forgiven by Harry took so much of his time that he barely felt it anymore. The pain only came when he remembered to think about it. It wasn't a constant anymore. He had so much to thank Harry for that he didn't know where to begin or how. _Maybe helping him go out a little... Maybe dinner..._

* * *

Harry was reading a letter from Charlie about some newborn dragons when Kreacher popped in to let him know he had a visitor. From all the grumbling Harry took a guess that it was a Weasley, but which one? Ron and Hermione weren't treated as visitors anymore and Ginny gave up on visiting. Well, he made her give up when he told her they would never be. She insisted so much that Harry was blunt enough to say with every letter that he liked men. She didn't believe him so he had to be a bit more graphic and say he liked cocks, a big dick pounding mercilessly into his ass among other examples. He still didn't know how a blush didn't creep up his cheeks at the time seeing as only thinking about such a thing made his face go all red. He even started to avoid visiting the Burrow afterwards.

When he arrived at the sitting room, he thought it couldn't be worse. The last thing he needed was a tongue lashing from Bill. Nonetheless, he couldn't just send the man away without making his relationship with the Weasleys even more strained. Molly hadn't liked the way he _broke her little girl's heart._ "William."

* * *

Bill snapped out of his plans for the night when he heard his name. Not his nickname, his name. Was he still mad at him? Did he hurt Harry that much? "Hullo, Harry."

"What do I owe the visit?" Harry was straight to the point and almost cold. He didn't move from his spot at the sitting room's door.

"Actually, I came to invite you to dinner." He said tentatively.

"Sorry. I'm busy today and can't go to the Burrow." He looked hurt by his invitation but why?

"I see. You've been avoiding us or am I wrong?" Again, Bill thought he said the wrong thing because he could see a mixture of hurt and annoyance on Harry's face.

"Look, I know you mean well, but it's not going to happen. I like boys, try to put that into your mother's and sister's head. Ginny and I won't happen." He huffed and threw his lithe body on the sofa face down hugging one of the pillows.

"So you had a fallout with Ginny and mum?"

Harry peered over his arm. "You didn't know?" His voice was almost pleading.

Bill only shook his head and decided to focus on his dinner invitation; he was here to help with his burdens after all. "The dinner was supposed to be you and me only. I actually wanted to talk and say how sorry I was for that day at Gringotts. You telling my family to give me time and space actually helped a lot. They still try to get me to talk but it is not as bad now."

"Glad I could help." He blushed the most endearing red Bill had ever seen and flushed his face against the pillow again. Bill could completely understand his little sister not wanting to let go. Harry was the best catch out there for any wizard or witch. Everyone knew he was rich and pretty but Harry was the nicest person there is. He went through so much in his short life; he more than deserved to have something, someone nice happen to him. He had every right to marry whomever he wanted. That person would be the damn luckiest person in the whole world, of that Bill was sure.

"The dinner offer is still up, you know. I know we need time and space to mourn and I don't want to sound like my mother but it helps talk-"

"Where are we going?" Harry was already up and summoning a robe to go over his clothes, which were rather larger than him, looking all eager to go out. Bill merely chuckled and told him to leave his robes behind since they were going to eat in a muggle restaurant.

* * *

Talking to Bill was nice. Now he could understand why Molly and Mione always pestered him to talk about his feelings, he felt lighter talking with Bill. Of course, it was easier for Harry than it was for Bill; Harry actually had many houses to hide away from the Weasleys whenever he wanted some more space. Bill had to either use his old room or go back to the house he lived with Fleur.

"You've gone quiet." Bill said more as a statement than a prying question.

"I was thinking how they were actually right. Talking helps." Harry knew Bill understood who _they_ were.

"I know the feeling. In my case I've taken to talking to myself or writing to Charlie, he has good ears." Harry agreed with that. He knew how much he had opened up to the dragon handler. "It's a pity he's not close enough to answer right away, but I think the waiting helps too."

"Yeah. I wish he were back already."

"Back? He only comes to visit every now and then." Bill made such a cute confused face that Harry decided to let him in on the secret after making his swear he wouldn't tell anyone.

"We have many positions open to be filled and Minerva and I decided it was best to hire a new Care of Magical Creatures teacher. I love Hagrid but he his notion of interesting lessons is too dangerous for the children. We'll give him a NEWT only elective that will cover more dangerous creatures. Anyway, we asked Charlie if he wanted to try teaching and he accepted. He even said he would do it permanently!" Harry was even more excited than Charlie with the prospect of him coming back for good. They had become good friends with their letter exchanging and Harry looked forward for the exchange to be in person.

"So he will be a teacher and you are changing the curriculum already with McGonagall. I feel a bit lost; won't you be going back to school in the fall?"

"Oh! That's another secret." Harry was practically bouncing. Somehow, he just wanted to spill everything to Bill. "Don't tell Ron or Hermione yet. I mean for it to be a surprise! I am going back but as a teacher. I took my NEWTs last week and am sure I passed them. I think about a Mastery later on, for now, they will be good enough to teach at Hogwarts. I'll be the new DADA Professor. Thanks for removing the curse, by the way."

"You're welcome." His answer was so short and dry that Harry deflated a little. Maybe he thought Harry wasn't good enough for it.

"I know I'm still young and all but I swear I been preparing a lot for this. I even taught a group of students back in fifth year and they did well on their OWLs." He tried reasoning a little; he would eventually have to do that with the parents too.

Bill blinked at him owlishly before shaking his head. "I happy for you, really. I just thought to apply to the position after we were done warding the school. Thinking about it now, you really are an excellent choice for it."

"Oh. I didn't take you for the teaching type."

"I taught one too many hexes to my little sister, you know." Bill was grinning.

"Ron didn't appreciate those." He chuckled. "I thought you liked working for Gringotts."

"I do. But I think it's time to settle down. The thing with Fleur opened my eyes. It would never work between us, neither wanted to give up anything for the sake of the relationship."

"I don't think one should give up what he wants because of someone else. I mean, I want someone who can understand me and be with me despite not liking the same things instead of someone who will leave his desires aside to follow me only to throw it in my face later on. I don't want the love of my life stopping his life to gravitate around mine. I want him to achieve his goals as I achieve mine and we will be happy for each other."

"That is a lucky guy." Bill smiled sadly and continued their conversation. All through it, Harry was trying to think up ways of wiping that sadness away.

* * *

Bill entered the Headmistress' office after finishing preparing to leave. He was actually by the gates when he received word she wanted to talk. Upon entering, he saw that Harry was inside as well. "What's going on?"

"Hello, Mr Weasley. Please take a seat. You too Harry." They both did as they were told. "Very well, I'll be straight to the point as I am still busy with the last arrangements for the next school year. Mr Weasley, Harry has brought to my attention you wanted to apply for the DADA position. Is that correct?"

"Yes, Professor."

"We are still developing the new curriculum for the school; however, some courses are already set in stone to open. As he told you about an elective NEWT for dangerous creatures, other branches of magic and subjects will be open on OWL and NEWT levels. I am sure Harry can tell you all we have discussed for the next year later. What I want to know is if you would agree to teach about wards and curse-breaking as those are your expertise. Those would be NEWT subjects under the DADA core subject."

Bill didn't know what to say. He looked from Harry to McGonagall and back to Harry. This was the happiest he had ever been, he would work with what he loved and he would still settle down!

"A 'yes' will suffice, Mr Weasley." She gave him her most strength look, pressed lips and all.

"Yes! Yes! A thousand times, Yes!" He shot up to shake her hand and pulled Harry in for a hug that ended up with Harry being swung on air by him.

"Harry, do take him to sign the papers and help him develop the program for the next fall. Don't forget to update him to who the other staff is." Harry took him on a tour of the castle showing the new and reformed rooms that ended on the portrait to his quarters.

"Nice place you have here." He took in the cosy atmosphere of Harry's rooms totally different from the dark air of Grimmauld Place.

"Can you believe Kreacher actually helped make it cosier?" The amusement was palpable in his voice.

"No. I can't."

"Right?!" He laughed that delicious laugh he only used when he was truly happy. Bill had to fight back the urge to hug him again. They had grown close in the last month going out almost every day but Bill was not sure they were _that_ close, not that he didn't want to be. They both sat and dealt with the paperwork related to his hiring so Harry could explain his duties and how the _new_ Hogwarts worked.

"Okay. Now onto the changes. We focused on the NEWT students as they have less time to learn what they still didn't. While we will accept any student with at least an A grade in most subjects on NEWT level, some dangerous ones as Potions and Transfiguration will need at least an EE grade. We suggested EE for Herbology as well but Pomona convinced us to leave that for the next year.

"I'm Deputy Headmaster, by the way. Wicked, right? Anyway, we concentrated the new classes in the NEWT level. We got Poppy for Healing, Hagrid for Dangerous Creatures, and now you for warding and curse-breaking. You actually have two different classes, one for each. We will teach despite the number of students. There will be others later and OWL levels of some. We cut of Alchemy, as we don't have anyone to teach that.

"The great surprise, aside from me, Charlie and you, is the Potions Professor. I hope you don't mind working alongside a Malfoy. Draco is brilliant with potions and he will get his Mastery in no time we're sure. He took his NEWTs with me." Now, Harry stopped talking and was looking warily at him. Bill took one of his hands in both of his and looked directly into his eyes.

"I think he received punishment enough having that monster in his house. If you and McGonagall think he is a good addition then I'm not against. I'm just happy to be here."

"Good. Another thing we changed was Muggle Studies; we made it a core subject along with the new Wizard Studies. This way everyone has to learn both cultures. Magical Theory is also mandatory for first and second years. We thought of making a Potions theory too but Draco said he got it covered in his planning. Since we have so many new classes we extended the time allotted for classes. This way we don't have to take up their weekends. Oh, and most extra-curricular classes became clubs. Any teacher can make a new club too."

"That's a lot to take in."

"I know. I'm writing a memo with all the new structure to send to the staff. There's so much change, I hope people will like them."

"I do. They are great changes. I have another question, though. Are you hungry?"

"Famished. But can we eat here this time? I'm not really up to going out today."

"Of course. What happened? Boys problem?" He tried joking and didn't like the sad smile he received.

"Sort of."

"Well, I'm all yours today." He wiggled his eyebrows making Harry giggle despite whatever problem he had.

* * *

This was it. Everything packed and Charlie was finally going back home. He didn't think that one day he would be so eager to go home. Well, not exactly home but close enough. Harry even gave him the excuse of having to prepare for classes to spend the last two months of summer at Hogwarts, away from the Burrow. Charlie loved his family but sometimes they were just too much. He was going straight to Hogwarts to a staff meeting. This meeting would introduce all the staff to each other and talk about future changes. Harry and Minerva were a force to be reckoned, there were still two months for the start of the new school year and they were already thinking about the next one.

The next two months would be spent planning lessons and activities for the children. Every new teacher had to come up with at least two activities to help the students socialise outside their Houses. Charlie was excited to see what the others would come up with, he himself had a few ideas but not good enough to put forward.

The thing that had him most anxious was seeing Harry and Bill again, though. Those two had come a long way in their mourning and if their letters were anything to go by; they were almost all the way in moving on. Bill even said he met someone who spiked his interest and he had some great surprise for the next time Charlie came to Britain. Harry was over the moon with everything Hogwarts related but it was clear he had his eyes on someone. It made Charlie sad that he wasn't that someone but he was cheering for Harry's happiness. If anyone deserved to be happy, it was Harry.

Charlie looked back to the reserve and dragons he loved so much one last time and apparated away to the handlers' headquarters to floo back to Hogwarts. He came out in Minerva's office; she greeted and led him to the new staff room where the meeting would take place. Charlie was the last one to arrive it seemed. Out of all the people in the room, the one whose presence surprised him the most was his brother's, Bill. Charlie noticed the shining smile he was flashing to Harry, who in turn seemed quite pleased to be on the receiving end of it.

"Do seat, Charlie. Now that we're all together, let us start this meeting by introducing the new additions. Harry Potter will teach Defence Against the Dark Arts; Andromeda Tonks for Wizard and Muggle Studies; Draco Malfoy for Potions; Charlie Weasley for Care of Magical Creatures; Hagrid for Dangerous Creatures; William Weasley for Warding and Curse-Breaking.

"As you know we wanted to have mandatory Magical Theory starting this year, alas we couldn't find a proper teacher in so little time. This will be introduced with the rest of the new curriculum in the next year.

"We divided the classes into categories based on the old core and elective classes. As such, classes that constitute a branch of that category will be under that teacher jurisdiction. Of the _new_ classes, Wizard and Muggle Studies are their own category, Warding and Curse-Breaking are under DADA, and Dangerous Creatures is under CoMC.

"All other details are in the files in front of you." Minerva signalled for Harry to pick up.

"The hierarchy didn't change. Minerva is Headmistress; however, since we couldn't find someone for the Transfiguration position, she's staying a teacher and some of her work will be dealt with by the Heads of House. I'm Deputy Headmaster as well as a teacher. Heads of House are: Pomona for Hufflepuff, Filius for Ravenclaw, Draco for Slytherin and Charlie for Gryffindor.

"As you know this year we'll have the extra students from eighth year. We expect they will be actually harder to deal with than the rest, especially for DADA and Potions. I hope you're as good as Snape in maintaining order, Malfoy." Harry grinned at Malfoy who responded with one of his best smirks.

The meeting lasted almost the full day and the next was scheduled for the last week before the term starts. Charlie mingled a little before leaving to find his quarters. The next two months would be spent finish planning lessons for the whole year; at least Minerva let the new teachers off a little and asked for _only_ the first term full planning and an overview of the other terms. Not to mention he still needed plan the activities requested and the plans for Gryffindor. On top of all that, he had to go to the Burrow for the weekend and deal with all the fuss of being back for good.

He sighed as he entered his room. Being back at Hogwarts was good but he was actually looking forward to spending some time with Harry, maybe becoming something more. As it was, he would barely have time to breathe, never mind enter a relationship. He had just finished putting his clothes away when he heard knocking on his door- portrait.

"Hey, Charlie. Since you ran away from us at the meeting, we came to seek you out." His brother entered grinning and carrying a basket. Harry came in right behind carrying another basket and with an equal mischievous grin. The good thing about being close to Harry was it entitled you to hugs as greetings. Charlie just loved the crushing hug he received from Harry, even if his brother joined them in the middle of it.

They sat and served themselves after the hugging session and Charlie decided to lead their talk. "So. A Hogwarts teacher? When were you planning on telling me?"

"I thought you already knew I got the DADA position." Harry was making that cute innocent face complete with doe eyes, completely irresistible. Charlie just narrowed his eyes and looked pointedly to his brother.

"Give up, Harry. He used to deal with baby dragons. Can't win."

"True." He laughed and took another piece of the meat pie moaning his happiness. Charlie deserved a medal for not even being fazed by that, he continued with his look.

"Well, to be fair, you also didn't tell me you're going to teach. Leaving that aside, I thought maybe you would want to give the news together tomorrow. What do you think?"

Charlie grimaced only thinking about his mother's reaction to them coming back. "Yeah, that would be good. So, what are you two up to?"

"I think we're recovering well. The amount of work here helps... Oh, don't tell your family about Draco and I becoming teachers! We want to see everyone's reactions at the welcoming feast. We're even riding the Express!"

"Okay, okay. Now calm down. This much excitement is not good for your health." And just with one snort from Harry, they were all on the floor laughing their pants off, figuratively of course.

It was quite the night and Harry and Bill slept over at his quarters. In the morning all three flooed to the Burrow and received their share of Weasleys crushing hugs. His mum was beside herself with pride for her two eldest sons, poor Ron was scowling the whole time for having his brothers as teachers.

Just before dinner, an unwelcome visitor derailed the good day of the Weasley family. Fleur came asking for a second chance. I think now she knows why he was the one to defeat Voldemort. The worst part of the day, though, was to see the hurt face Bill had. That woman clearly still affected him, he didn't deal with his feelings; he just ignored them.

Charlie went out to make him talk about it at least a little. He didn't expect to see Bill and Harry kissing. He should have known from the looks they sent each other and the closeness between them. He just didn't think Harry would settle for being the consolation prize. Charlie loved his brother but it was wrong to use Harry like that, but then again they both looked so happy together the day before... Charlie better leave it be. This was just his jealous heart speaking. He went back inside straight to his room and dreamland where he still had Harry in his arms.

* * *

Harry wasn't prepared for the kiss. It never passed through his mind that _Bill_ would do that to _him._ He always thought Bill was straight; he had married a girl. Then again, Harry only got close to him recently; he didn't really know him before. Even if it was unexpected, Harry didn't pull away from it. Something was holding him in place, and it wasn't those awesome and strong hands running up and down his back, nor was it his delicious tongue invading and exploring every nook and cranny of his mouth. To be fair, Harry was also doing his share of mouth explorations, though, his hands were firmly gripping Bill's shirt over his chest.

Harry had lost all his air, along with his ability to speak, by the time the kiss ended and their mouths were separated, only the mouths mind you. They were both panting and Harry couldn't do anything but look into those bright sky blue eyes. It was like he was seeing Bill for the first time, the real Bill. _How the hell did that woman think it was a good idea cheat and leave all this?_

"Sorry, I-" And just like that, his world shattered.


	2. 2 - Choosing

2 - Choosing

Harry wrenched his body from Bill's and ran. Never before, he was so fast in saying his goodbyes and leaving. As soon as he arrived at Grimmauld Place, he apparated to the Potter Town House. Harry was sure no one would be able to reach him, only by owl. It was just good too. He was finished with Hogwarts; Minerva had given him the last two months of summer as vacation time after helping reconstruct the castle and plan for the year. All his classes were already lined up too. Now Harry had two full months to himself, two whole months entirely dedicated to moping.

Now that he was alone Harry could actually think about what had happened. Harry went after Bill to see if he wanted to talk but he didn't remember _how_ the kiss started. Never mind why, it's obvious he was just venting his frustrations. He could have well let out his frustrations blasting something besides Harry's heart. Bill knew how confused Harry was for liking a boy; it was not like Harry could like _any_ boy. Sure, Bill was not _any_ boy, but he wasn't Charlie.

What was Harry supposed to do now? Bill knew about the other guy, just not who it was. And what about Charlie? Harry pestered him so much to come and teach at Hogwarts so he would be closer. And here Harry was kissing his older brother in their house. Harry was feeling like he was just like Fleur, a cheap cheating bitch. With those thoughts permeating his mind, he cried himself to sleep.

* * *

Just great, Bill had to go and mess up. Harry's hurt and betrayed face was now engraved, etched on his mind. Harry was in love with someone else, and Bill had an inkling that someone was his brother, Charlie. So, not only he screwed up with Harry, he also screwed up with Charlie. He was no better than his ex-wife, wrecking other people's lives.

Just from Charlie's depressed face, Bill knew he reciprocated Harry's feelings, and worse, he most likely saw them kissing. Bill needed to salvage their future; he couldn't be selfish. He was selfish enough when he was with Fleur, he wouldn't, couldn't be selfish with his own brother. He definitely wouldn't try to take Harry away, even if that would kill another piece of his heart. He would be a good friend to Harry and a good brother to Charlie.

* * *

It was a good thing Harry wasn't close by. Minerva told the staff that Harry was on a well-deserved vacation after helping put Hogwarts back together. Charlie couldn't agree more. Harry was always throwing himself into things so he didn't have time to deal with his feelings, this time would be good for him to deal with Lupin's and Snape's deaths. Especially now that Teddy and Draco would be close and make he remember the men all the time.

It was a selfish and wishful thinking of Charlie's that told him that maybe Harry would think better about being with Bill and decide against it. That way Charlie could have a chance. He old let himself seek Harry actively if Bill was in the picture. He wanted his brother to be happy, especially after the fiasco with Fleur, he would do everything he could to help his brother on the way to happiness. And Harry... Well, there was no way he could be unhappy with his brother. If Charlie wasn't related to him, he would never leave such a catch alone.

* * *

The day to go back to Hogwarts came and, true to his word, Harry had spent the last two months moping. His indecisive thoughts going back and forth between Charlie and Bill. He contemplated the situation he was in and debated with himself who he liked better. The only conclusion he arrived at was that he liked both and couldn't say one was better than the other. Both had their strong and weak points, and Harry liked all those points.

He almost came to the point of letting go of his feelings in favour of not messing up with their family. The last thing they needed was a new crisis in the family, and from the letters the twins sent him over vacation, a new one was soon to erupt. As soon as Harry saw Malfoy's aloof face, he snorted. _Like feigning indifference would make those hickeys on his neck disappear._ Harry was such a good person for shooting a glamour on them. He sat beside him grinning and whispering about them to a shocked Draco.

It was so much fun he almost forgot his own predicament, almost. His predicament had just entered the room, both of them. They were laughing that laughter Harry loved to hear. He could spend hours just listening to it, the pure personification of their happiness. And how Harry wanted to be the cause of that happiness. Alas, it was not possible. As soon as they saw Harry, their smiles faded and Harry was sure Bill regretted ever kissing him. He was also sure Charlie knew and didn't like Harry messing with his brother.

Harry sighed and cursed his own luck, or lack of it, for losing his two precious people in one go. He would never say it was a mistake, after two months moping and thinking about the delicious taste of Bill's mouth, Harry was sure he had liked it and certainly would do it again if given the chance. He still liked Charlie but now he knew he also liked Bill. What to do? Work. By the looks of it, he couldn't have either, so he would make sure his fantasies would balance out his needs, or at least compensate the lack of the real targets.

* * *

Charlie had had enough of this situation, two months into term and he barely had any contact with Harry. Bill was in the same boat too. It was like Harry was going out of his way just to avoid them. How was Charlie supposed to bring them together? He knew Harry missed his brother and, obviously, his brother missed Harry, never mind their eyes or face, it was written all over their bodies.

Bill was trying to not push Harry to do something and give him space, he was that nice, but enough was enough. It was time they actually started their relationship for good. They didn't even need to take the next step right away; just doing something was fine. All this waiting on them to come out was killing him. Each day gave him a new ray of hope in having Harry to himself. At this point in time, he didn't even mind sharing; he just wanted Harry to talk to him.

He wanted at least him back as a friend. If he couldn't have his love, at least his friendship. A man could dream! And for Charlie dreaming was enough. All he truly wanted was to see Harry and Bill happy, so he made a plan. He would lock them both in the Room of Requirement and leave them there until they sorted their relationship out. With some luck, they would give the family the good news by Christmas.

* * *

Bill didn't know what to think, let alone do. Charlie told him to meet up in the Room of Requirement about something important. He was sure this had something to do with Harry; he just didn't expect to _see Harry here_. The message on the wall also didn't help him understand what was going on. It said _'Sort yourselves out'_ but what was there to sort?

"Bill?" Harry was looking at him and Bill could quite say which feeling was plastered over his face. There was so much. Hurt. Confusion. Hope? Maybe Bill was the one hoping.

"Hullo, Harry. Fancy seeing you here." He walked closer only to see him step away. Was that fear he saw in his face?

"What is all this? What did you and Charlie plan?" Hurt. Definitely hurt and fear. Bill quickly crossed the remaining distance to pull Harry into a hug. He feared he was going to be rejected like that night at the Burrow but Harry only clung to him hugging him back. Bill even heard Harry start sobbing a little, so he pulled him into the bed that conspicuously appeared next to them making soothing sounds and caressing Harry back.

They stayed there liked that for about an hour, he knew that because the room had a clock. Harry started moving away from him but Bill held him in place and kissed the top of his head. It was now or never for Bill; he had to thank his brother later for this opportunity. He would make the most of it. After thinking a lot about this, the only solution he saw to stay with Harry and still have both Harry and Charlie happily together was to convince them to a triad. It was selfish of him to make his brother share but Bill loved Harry like he never loved anyone before. If he was to lose him, so be it; but he had to at least try.

"Sorry for kissing you before." Harry started wrestling his way out again but Bill was stronger, at least physically, and held him in place. "Please, listen to me till the end. Okay?"

He felt Harry nodding his agreement and pulled him even closer hugging him tighter. "I shouldn't have done that when I did. I was frustrated because Fleur had messed up a perfectly fine day. I just couldn't help myself when you came. You're so good to me and so gorgeous that I blanked out and kissed you.

"It was not supposed to be like that. I was planning to ask you out on another dinner and after a perfect night, I would bring you home and kiss you goodnight. I like you, Harry. I love you. I know you like someone else but all I ask is a chance. A chance to show you how good I can be. I want us to-"

"I like you too." Those beautiful emerald doe eyes were looking straight into his very soul. Did he say he liked me?

"I thought you liked Charlie..." And there came another round of fear coupled with a grimace.

"I like him too." And Harry burrowed his head on Bill's chest trying to hide. Bill's only reaction was to laugh. He laughed long and hard and between each laugh, he brought Harry closer and closer raining the skin of his neck with little kisses.

* * *

Harry was confused. He had been brutally honest with Bill and told him he liked both him _and_ his brother. His reaction to that was to laugh. He was still laughing, the good part was the hugging and the kisses he was ministering beginning on his neck and lowering. Harry's mind was almost numb by those and could barely form a coherent thought. Especially that one nagging him and saying he was laughing at Harry for being such a child, blown away.

Yes, that. How could anyone do that? How was he so good, felt so good? His lips, his tongue, his hands, his everything made Harry pant, hard. Harry wrenched his head away; he wanted those lips. His lips. _His_ lips. He dreamed of them, about them. Now he could dream with them. Better than a dream.

Harry tried to give as good as got only to be stopped and pinned to the bed under that nice and strong body. Not a bad position. He was still panting, hard. He looked into his eyes trying to convey everything he felt, everything he wanted, everything he needed. Him. Harry needed him. Seems like the message was received loud and clear because Harry was starting to feel even better.

Somehow, he was feeling cool and hot at the same time. As he slid his hands over every part of Bill's body, as much as he could, he felt more than understood he was without clothes. Good riddance. Harry wanted, needed to know Bill, inside and out, clothes would just get in the way. In and out, just like that.

He held Bill close using his legs, warping them around his hips. Every time he tried to leave, Harry would pull him back in. And it felt so good. In. He felt so good. Bill felt so good. Then it was like the heaven his aunt talked so much about, the paradise she proclaimed Harry would never reach had just come and swept him away. The most blissful moment of his life. He felt so full of happiness he was giddy. High on their happiness. High on Bill. He would never let go, never.


	3. 3 - The Missing Part

3 - The Missing Part

Bill woke up hours later with Harry still asleep, still in his arms, still with a blissful smile. Even Bill was smiling to himself. This couldn't have gone better. He wasn't expecting _all this_ but it was certainly welcome. The best part was that Harry liked both him and his brother. They didn't have to fight, nor did they have to give up their love. Harry loved them both; they had to share. Harry's happiness was the important thing here, not them. And Bill would be damned if he couldn't give his love everything he wanted, including his brother.

He already had a plan formed. It would be a bit strange at first, and most likely a one-time thing, or at least not too recurring, but he was sure it would work. He would convince Charlie this, they could work. He would make sure they both had Harry's smiles and Harry would have them both, whatever he wanted.

* * *

Charlie woke up late that Saturday morning, and with the worst hangover of his life. Totally worth it. He would let it go away on its own, this way he would have other things to concentrate rather than think about Harry and his brother. Just to make things worse an insistent knock on his door seemed to enter his head pounding its way in. No, the worst just became worse. It was his brother on the door and he couldn't in good conscience send him away.

He led him in and went for a hangover potion. He really didn't need to hear about their relationship on top of a headache. One or the other? Sure. Both? Not going to happen.

"You look wasted. Such a bad night?" His brother came from behind massaging his temples. Charlie really needed to learn that, it was so soothing. It even made the potion work faster.

"You need to teach me how to do this. You're really good with your hands." He said leaning on him. He could feel his brother smirking.

"I heard that one a lot, you know. Thought it was just pep talk. I have to believe it if my little brother is saying it too, though." He dragged him to the couch and made him lay his head on his lap. He continued the massage and the talk. "I have to thank you brother. The only word I have for yesterday is magical. I really should have come talk to you earlier but Harry likes to sleep in."

Great. At least he was making up for it with this massage. "So you two sorted yourselves out? Stopped running away?"

"Thanks to you. You're a bit stiff, Charlie. Here let me do something for you. Like you said there is a rumour going that my hands are magical." He winked and started massaging his shoulders. Charlie didn't know how sore and stiff they were until they started to feel better. Guess with classes and thinking about Harry and Bill he wasn't resting properly.

But this was really good. Puns apart, his brother was brilliant with his hands. He was now doing his arms; they always ached because of some bigger creatures he had to deal with. Maybe he would ask Bill for one in the back too since he was already at it.

He was almost asleep when he felt his brother slip to his legs. It was a bit embarrassing but his legs hurt a bit from standing most of the day. He was still getting used to it. At the reserve, he had a lot of work, physical and magical, but he got used to it. It would take some time to get used to this one.

He was feeling really good when he noticed a cool breeze brush over his parts. And now he felt hands on it. He wanted to burst his eyes open and confront his brother on what he was doing, but it felt so good. It had been so long since he felt someone else's hands on him. Lately, it was just him and his fantasies. To have someone touch you... But this was his brother... And just like that, his brother concluded his massaging, right after Charlie finished himself. Charlie could finally open his eyes.

He walked to the door looking over his shoulders before leaving. "Three is a good number, you know. It's Harry's favourite number." And he left. Left his room, his mess, his storming mind begging him to fight for Harry. It wasn't long before Charlie found himself entering his brother's room to confront him about his parting statement, just that same afternoon, almost evening. He had barely registered the taste of the potion in his tea. _Why would his brother lace his tea with a sleeping potion?_

* * *

"Welcome back, Harry." Bill enveloped him in a hug and kissed him quickly on the lips. "We should find ourselves a bigger room. I don't want to rush you, though. I want us to go on whatever pace you want." He smiled mischievously.

"Fast." He mirrored Bill's smile. It hadn't been even a full day and Harry already knew this was what he wanted. Be in Bill's arms. He still loved Charlie, but he knew he couldn't have everything. He was fine having only Bill. He would repeat that until it sunk.

"Better restore your energy first. I know we're young but I bet that meeting with the governors was tiring."

"It was. But-" Bill put a finger to his lips to stop him from talking.

"No buts. Tonight we sleep, you're not the only one tired here, you know. I'm still getting used to teaching teenagers avid for knowledge." He grinned and Harry burrowed his head in that broad and supple chest. "And so is Charlie." Harry whipped his head up at that comment.

"What?"

"Charlie is on the bed waiting for us. I bet he's already asleep."

"But I thought-" Again with the damn delicious finger.

"I told you before, no buts. I love you, Harry. And so does Charlie. Which is good since you love both of us. Now, do you want to walk or be carried?"

"Carried" Harry used the time while he was carried into the room to think. It was just a short time to do that but it was time nonetheless. Charlie liked him back? Harry really didn't have to choose? Could he have both? As an answer to his questions, Charlie's sleeping face came into view. Bill deposited Harry right beside him and spelled his pyjamas on. He lays there watching over Charlie until Bill scooted closer and sandwiched Harry between the two brothers. Harry hugged Charlie and he leant on Bill, this was it. The best position in the world, right in the middle of his lovers.

* * *

Charlie woke up a bit confused, he couldn't remember for the life of him how he got to bed. It felt a bit different too, more comfortable. He felt like he had something, someone in his arms. Someone warm. He opened his eyes just a fraction so he could see, and there it was. Harry in his arms. How many times had he dreamed this up? Better let the dream follow its flow.

He brought Harry closer and the movement woke him up. Charlie leant into a kiss and marvelled at Harry's taste. So good, so sweet, so Harry. This was the best way to wake up in the morning, at any time really. He caressed Harry's body languidly feeling his muscles over the cloth that wrapped his body. Too much clothing, it had to go. Slowly, Charlie made his way to the buttons opening them and leaving a trail of kisses in their place.

Harry tried to do the same but he was already panting, hard, from the kisses, Charlie was leaving on his lower body. A new pair of hands helped Charlie out of his own clothes. He didn't mind much, Harry had his full attention. And he had to pay attention. Commit every little bit of Harry to his mind, even the parts that weren't so little. Especially those parts.

Charlie felt for them with his hands locking his eyes with Harry's. And the needy hands were there again feeling him, caressing him. Harry was finally opening up to him on an intimate level. Finally revealing the secrets deep inside. Charlie couldn't be happier, except for, maybe, a reality where this could, would happen.

He entered Harry's world and could feel him wrapping over him, pulling him in. Two pairs of hands caressing him and Harry moaning, whining. Charlie had to do something for him. He felt his way down trying to find Harry and was led by a hand to where he wanted. Soon enough Harry was happy. All those hands and bodies tangled waiting, panting, parting for a moment of bliss. He could feel a small bliss enter him; it was magical.

Harry kissing him, kisses given back and forth between the bodies, at the bodies, by the bodies. All those feelings bottled up inside coming out, being released. Pure bliss. He didn't want that dream to end.

Hours later when he truly woke up, had been woken up, did he understand his dreams had come true. His brother was happy with Harry. Charlie was happy with Harry. And Harry was happy with them both.


End file.
